LyniX Club/Episode 101/Transcript
Arriving at Dreams Fairies Institute Return to Arriving at Dreams Fairies Institute. Scenes |-|Scene 1= Scene 1 Starts at Ruby’s House". Jenny:Wow... this place is amazing Ruby:I know right? Looks around Ruby:We should probably pack up for Dreams Fairies Institute grins Jenny: Been there. Done that . snaps her fingers and her trunk appears Ruby:Cool! Watch this snaps her fingers and her trunk appears. Jenny:Double Cool! door knocks. Ruby opens it to find a girl wtih red hair and big dorky glasses Girl: Hello! My name is... Brooke. Do you have any clothes to spear? My family is very poor and its like really hot. Ruby:You should be used to it here in Gem Melody. Jenny:Your lucky Ruby! I live in the Fire Kingdom.It's really Hot at the same time. Ruby:Yeah? Brooke:Excuse me but are you going to give me clothes? Ruby: Oh right. Stay here and DO NOT GO ANYWHERE! and Jenny leave to get clothes Brooke: Well that should keep them distracted for a while as for me.... [Brooke snaps her fingers and turns into a witch. She laughs evilly.] Darkia: I hate being a little girl with dorky glasses. Now to business.. Vacuum show me where the secret book that contains the secrets of Gem Melody! vacuum makes Ruby's trunk glow Darkia:Give me the book! trunk opens magically and a blue book comes out Darkia: I got it! and Ruby are behind the door Ruby: Oh my gosh! Jenny: Told you she was a witch. gives Jenny a worried glance Jenny: Why is that book so important? Ruby: It contains all the secrets of Gem Melody. If they find out... Jenny: If they find out what? Ruby: The Secrets. In order to take control of this place,you need the pendant of Music and Gems. Then you need the enchanted flute that puts everyone in your control! Jenny:Oh...Is there a bright side? Ruby: Yes. The book dosen't tell the locations only 2 people know. Jenny: Who? Spill it sister! Ruby: A girl named Seraphine and Jenny: Who else? Ruby: Will you let me finish? Me Jenny: You? Ruby: Yes. Me Jenny: Well enough with the jibba jabba. Let's attack! Ruby:But... kicks the door Darkia: Uh..Hello dearies. Have you got my clothes? Ruby: Sonic Gems! Darkia: Gah! So be it. Shadow Thunder! Jenny: Ruby! turns around just in time to see the spell Ruby: Music Shield! starts glowing and earns Basix. Jenny and Darkia look surprised. Jenny:Ruby? Darkia: Seriously? Do you seriously think that new clothes and wings will defeat me? Ruby: Yes Darkia: Then your wrong? Ruby: Am I? or am I not? Darkia: What? Ruby: Jenny NOW! Jenny:Fire blade! transforms and earns Basix Darkia: Ugh! Jenny: Ruby! Convergence! Ruby and Jenny: Basix convergence! Darkia:You may have defeated me but this isn't over! disappears Jenny: We did it! and Ruby hug Ruby: Oh no! Jenny: What? Ruby: We're going to be late for Dreams Fairies Institute! Jenny: We better hurry! Ruby:Let's go! and Ruby hurry of the door. End of Scene |-|Scene 2= |-|Scene 3= |-|Scene 4= |-|Scene 5= |-|Scene 6= |-|Scene 7= |-|Scene 8= |-|Scene 9= |-|Scene 10= Category:ScarlethX Category:ScarlethX(fanon) Category:Scripts Category:LyniX Club Category:Ruby Category:Jenny Category:Miranda Category:Alana Category:Audrie